Recuerden
by chocolate120
Summary: Los chicos ya son adolescentes y no se recuerdan, pero una misión se les sera otorgada aunque sean adolescentes... Los K.N.D necesitan la ayuda de los mejores agentes que tuvieron ¿Aceptaran luego de tantos años? ¿Se recordaran? (Bueno no se hacer Disclaimers xd)
1. Chapter 1

Este es mi primer fick de esta genial serie que marco mi infancia así que ténganme paciencia n.n y cualquier cosa que este mal me ayudan diciéndomela así lo arreglo sin más preámbulos aquí va:

Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen (Si fuera así ya hubiera hecho qu estuvieran juntos xD)

Han pasado 3 años, ya 3 años desde que se separaron… A cada uno se le borro la memoria al cumplir los 13 porque comenzaba su adolescencia…

Habían cambiado mucho y ninguno de los 5 se reconocía…

Nigel (Alias: 1): Ya no era calvo, su cabello había de alguna manera crecido, ya no usaba esos buzos rojos ahora vestía como cualquier adolecente en esta época, jeans de mezclilla o rasgados y remeras de bandas o con logos sin sentido… Con Wally se habían jurado odio absoluto, nadie sabía el cómo ni por qué pero estaban en constante pelea…

Hoagie (Alias: 2): Ahora es un chico alto y flaco, nada que ver como era de niño, es uno de los chicos denominados nerds en la secundaria, por el hecho de sus notas y su avanzado conocimiento de tecnología… Aunque al mismo tiempo tenía un lado mujeriego…

Kuki (Alias 3): Sigue usando sus buzos de mangas largas, pero ahora dejan ver su ombligo, usa mayormente shorts de mezclilla. Es una de las chicas más populares y se junta con las chicas de la otra cuadra (Las cuales están separadas de sus hermanos) las 3 son las porristas más renombradas del colegio y las más populares, ya no tiene conexión con ninguno de los del sector v…

Wallabee "Wally" (Alias 4): Ya no tiene ese corte tipo taza, su cabello creció más rebelde y ahora es mucho más alto, lo cual hace que sea uno de los chicos por los que las chicas se babean. Es rebelde y no tiene conexión con ninguna persona, es "un ave solitaria" y siempre está en problemas…

Abby (Alias 5): Al igual que wally, la morena es rebelde, y se encarga de molestar a Hoagie y a sus amigos lo más que pueda. Sin embargo no está sola, al crecer se hiso muy amiga de su hermana y pasa todo el tiempo con ella y con los amigos de la misma, se rumorea que es parte de los adolescentes, el grupo de villanos que lucha contra los niños del K.N.D

Operación:

Kuki POV:

Caminaba tranquila hacia la secundaria, amo estar con mis amigas y practicar para las porristas. No tengo novio, prefiero jugar con los chicos pero no comprometerme, eso me lo han enseñado las chicas…

Hola pequeña…-Perfecto, el idiota del rubio otra vez-

¿Qué quieres idiota? –Dijo parándome frente a él, cuando entre a esta secundaria, me sentía extraña al verlo como si lo conociera pero esa sensación se fue yendo cuando se volvió tan estúpido –

Oh creo que voy a llorar, la niña mimada me dijo idiota…-Dijo el sarcástico-

Lo ignore y seguí caminando, se acercó y me tomo por la cintura…

Suéltame! –Dije, el rio-

Ninguna mimada me ignora…-Dijo el con aire de superioridad-

Creo que quiere que la sueltes… -Un chico castaño se acercó, la cara del rubio fue de satisfacción a completo odio-

Y si no quiero soltarla ¿Qué harás Nigel? –Los 2 chicos no paraban de mirarse con odio, yo solo me quería ir de ahí-

Bueno no sé qué problema tendrán ustedes pero, tengo que ir a clases…-Golpee al rubio, lo cual hiso que se doblara de dolor y me soltara-

Trate de correr, llevaba 15 minutos de retraso, eso era malo ya tenía varias faltas y si llegaba tarde una vez más me castigarían…

Perdón profe pero… -El profesor me fulmino con la mirada, era obvio estaba castigada-

Señorita kuki, lo siento pero tendrá que ir a la sala de castigados…-Dicho esto me dio una hoja de castigo y ordeno que me sentara, el rubio me las pagaría-

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-…-.-.-.-.-.-.-..

Abby POV:

Otro día, otra misión, otro momento para molesta a los nerds… Era muy divertido…

Hola Cree –Salude a mi hermana, ella había ido a dormir a la casa de una amiga anoche-

Hola Abby, que cría molestaremos hoy? –Pregunto mi hermana-

No sé, creo que molestare como siempre al señor tecnología…-Dije con una sonrisa-

Ya en clase…

Tome una hoja de papel y una bombilla y comencé a tirarle papelitos al señor tecnología, era divertido más aun ya que el profesor lo sentó adelante mío…

Ya basta! –Grito perdiendo la paciencia-

Señor Hoagie castigado…-Dijo el profesor, el chico me dedico una mirada asesina a la que yo le saque la lengua-

Usted no se salva señorita Abby, los 2 castigados…-Prosiguió el profesor, maldición! Hoy tenia junta con los adolescentes…-

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-

Wally POV: 

El idiota de Nigel me frustro el plan, quería matarlo…

Kuki me parecía una chica linda… espera ¿Qué dije? Argghh es una mimada, pero de alguna manera llega a gustarme… Deja de decir idioteces! Eres Wally el güero, no te puedes enamorar de una chica así…

Igual estaba satisfecho, habíamos peleado y le hubiera ganado si el profesor no nos hubiera castigado…

~Flash Back~

La niñita mimada me había golpeado en el estómago y salió corriendo…

Jajaja –El castaño reía- Creo que la niñita te golpeo fuerte, quieres que llame a tu mami? –Pregunto burlón-

Tu necesitaras a tu mami cuando termine contigo…-Dije abalanzándome contra el-

Una ola de golpes comenzó, el me golpeaba y yo lo esquivaba en cambio el no esquivaba mis golpes… Que idiota, pero bueno todo iba bien hasta que…

Ustedes dos! –Una profesora nos había visto- Castigados!

Y así fue como llegue aquí…

~FIN Flash Back~

Llegue a detención, allí estaban la mimada y un chico que me parecía conocido, pero no preste atención y me puse en el último banco, desde allí escuchaba a ese chico coqueteándole a Kuki… Arghh ¿Por qué me molesta?...

Eres muy linda…-Dijo el con una sonrisa-

Ah si eso te parece? –Dijo ella con voz seductora-

Sí, no te gustaría salir conmigo? –Pregunto él se acercaba a la cara de la niña y…-

Santo dios una morena entro por la puerta captando la atención de los otros…

Ohh el tecno niño habla con la mimada…-Dijo burlona- que gran pareja…-Rio-

Ahora el que entro por la puerta fue mi gran rival Nigel…

Todos estábamos callados, nos mirábamos fugazmente mientras las horas pasaban hasta que de pronto todas las luces se apagaron…

¿Q-que pasa? –La voz de la niña de verde era temblorosa, no parecía la misma, hasta que de pronto saco algo de su morral era…-

¿¡ Un oso arcoíris?!... Una imagen paso por mi mente, una niña parecida a ella abrazaba un oso arcoíris mientras yo la abrazaba diciéndole que todo iría bien…

La morena comenzó a reír…

Un oso arcoíris.. ¿Acaso tienes 6 años? -

Todos los chicos íbamos a contestarle, pero un ruido nos interrumpió…

Todo era borroso, los vidrios estallaron y varios niños entraron por la ventana, de pronto todo desapareció y desperté en un cuarto que tenía un gran numero 4 pintado…

.

.

.

CHAN CHAN CHAN… BUENO COMO DIJE AL PRINCIPIO CUALQUIER DUDA, PUNTO DE VISTA O UN SIMPLE SALUDO EN UN REVIEW SERIA MUY AGRADECIDO POR MI PARTE…

FELIZ PASCUA Y SE DESPIDE

CHOCOLATE120


	2. Chapter 2

HI! ¿Cómo están? Espero que bien, eh aquí la conti de este hermoso fick que me encanta n.n… No los molesto mas ahora: LEAN! Es una orden (Okno) Tómense su tiempo n.n sin presiones xD

Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen

Wally POV:

Todo era borroso, los vidrios estallaron y varios niños entraron por la ventana, de pronto todo desapareció y desperté en un cuarto que tenía un gran número 4 pintado…

Me levante de la cama en la que me encontraba y todo esto me traía un aire conocido, todo era naranja el color que me encantaba de niño… No sé qué paso todo lo que me encantaba de niño ahora me causa rechazo, no recuerdo haber tenido amigos de niño pero cada vez que veo a alguno de los idiotas que estaban en detención me dan ganas de contarles todo lo que pasa y estar con ellos…

Camine hacia la puerta y pude ver a los chicos sentados en un sillón mientras una chica rubia les hablaba…

Normal POV:

362 hablaba con los chicos, lo cuales estaban muy confundidos por lo que pasaba, cada uno de ellos había despertado en su respectiva habitación…

-¿Se puede saber qué hacemos aquí?- Pregunto kuki enojada, ella seguía abrazada a su osito arcoíris… -Tengo que ir a mi entrenamiento-

-No eres la única que tiene cosas que hacer- Dijo Abby recostada en uno de los sillones

-Pero seguramente serán más importantes de las que TÚ tengas que hacer- Dijo la pelinegra enojada… Esto no le gustaba nada

-No creo…- Dijo Abby pensando "Si supieras"

-Chicas tranquilas…-Dijo 362 (N/A: Sinceramente nunca supe cómo se llama realmente… Si alguien lo sabe, me lo puede decir (? Please n.n)

-¿Nos dirás que se supone que hacemos aquí? ¿O solo nos secuestraras?-Dijo Hoagy con una sonrisa burlona

-Nadie los está secuestrando- Dijo la rubia tranquila –Solo esperemos que 4 venga…-

-Quien es 4?- Preguntaron los restantes a unísono

Llego Wally y se sentó en un sillón apartado de todos

-El- Dijo 362 apretando un botón

De pronto una pantalla bajo del techo…

-Les explicare lo que hacen aquí- Dijo con una sonrisa –Cuando eran niños ustedes 5 eran los mejores amigos, formaban parte de una fuerza de niños llamado K.N.D. Ahora no recuerda nada porque a los 13 años los niños se vuelven adolescentes y se les borra la memoria… -

Todos miraron sin creer… El silencio se apodero de la sala.

-Esperas que nos creamos eso?- Wally rompió el silencio

-Y si fuera verdad ¿Para qué nos quieren? Somos adolescentes no niños…- Dijo Hoagy

-Tendrán que creerlo…- Dijo la rubia con una sonrisa –Y si no aquí hay pruebas-

En la pantalla empezó a correr un video

En el video~~

Una niña con pelo negro se acercó a la cámara y tomo su osito arcoíris…

-Hola Kuki…- Dijo con una sonrisa-Soy tu yo de niña, espero que sigas siendo amiga de los chicos y si no sería muy triste… Se supone que si ves esto es por una emergencia, por eso espero que nunca lo veas-

Un rubio apareció…

-Kuki!- Grito…

-Que pasa Wally?- Pregunto tiernamente

-¿No se supone que haríamos el video todos juntos? – Se cruzó de brazos

-Lo siento, no aguantaba las ansias y quería hablar a solas con mi versión adolescente…- Sonrió y abrazo al chico

-Como digas Koks- Dijo el niño un poco sonrojado –Al menos me hubieras llamado-

La niña se levantó…

-Te dejo con tu adolescente – Dijo alejándose dando saltitos…

-Que linda…- Dijo el rubio al alejarse la niña, luego de unos segundos se percató de que la cámara seguía rodando… Se sonrojo… -Debo borrar eso- Tomo la cámara violentamente-

-Wally! Deja eso!- Una morena paro al chico

-Debo borrarlo! – Grito el chico…

Luego de unos minutos de pelea…

Un chico calvo con lentes de sol se acercó a la cámara…

-Nigel del futuro… espero que sigas teniendo a tus amigos cerca, y si llegas a ver esto que comprendas que eres el líder y debes tomar decisiones duras…-Digo el mencionado, luego se arregló los lentes –Suerte…- Dicho esto se fue

El video se cortó y apareció una niña de piel morena

-Hola Abby, solo te diré algo…- La chica se acercó a la cámara aún más –Mas te vale no unirte a los adolescentes como Cree, si lo haces yo misma viajare al futuro y te matare…- Parecía seria y de pronto sonrió- Adiós!

Se volvió a cortar y apareció un chico con un gorro y gafas como de piloto…

-Creo que soy el ultimo - Dijo, luego sonrió –Solo espero que no veas este video y que tengas muchas chicas- Guiño un ojo-

Fin de la transmisión…

Fin del video~~~

Todos los chicos estaban sorprendidos…

Wally estaba sonrojado pensando "No pudo haberme gustado la mimada… ¿O si?"

Kuki observaba a Wally, pensaba "Como ese niño tierno se había convertido en alguien tan… tan ¿Lindo? Pero que digo, alguien tan idiota, si idiota"

Abby tenía cara de confundida… Pensaba "Acaso leí el futuro… ¿Tanto odiaba a Cree? Solo sé que no me uniré a los K.N.D, son mis mayores enemigos además ¿Por qué Cree no me lo dijo?"

Hoagy solo sonreía, claro que tenía varias chicas… Todas menos la que quería

-Aun no te creo- Dijo Nigel rompiendo el silencio que se había apoderado de la sala…

-¿Acaso no te basto verte en ese video?-Dijo 362, esto ya la había superado, pero que tercos podían ser estos chicos… Una idea se le ocurrió de pronto….-Si no es verdad ¿Cómo sé que tú y Wally se odian? – Pregunto con un aura superior

Los 2 chicos miraron… Ellos habían olvidado porque se distanciaron, pero el odio seguía latente desde que Nigel llego al instituto…

-Puedo decirles la razón por la cual se pelearon- Dijo con una sonrisa –Sé que no se acuerdan-

-Dinos…- Dijo Wally antes de que Nigel pudiera hablar…

.

.

.

No me odien, quiero dejar intriga en la mayoría de los capítulos n.n pero pronto la continuación (Si no tengo exámenes D:)

Cualquier crítica, felicitación o el hecho de decirme como se llama 362 en un review si quieres n.n

Nos leemos pronto…

CHOCOLATE120

.

.

.


	3. Chapter 3

Holangas! Aquí desde Argentina los saluda Chocolate120 con la conti n.n quizás esperaron mucho como quizás no pero… Lo que paso es que me envicie con un anime y con un juego (Si lo se tienen a una friki aquí xD) Pero bueno, eh vuelto y la verdad me alegro mucho saber que les gusta la historia…(Bla bla bla vamos comienza!) Okay ya los dejo n.n

Discleimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen…

.

.

.

Rachel POV: (Gracias por decirme el nombre n.n)

Debía decirles?... Empeoraría las cosas?... Ya me metí en este problema, ahora debía decirles aunque no quiera…

-Hay 2 razones que se destacan de las muchas que los distanciaron…-Dije – La primera es porque unos meses antes de cumplir los 13 uno o Nigel como lo conocen, se fue y los dejo…-Suspire al recordar los problemas que causo eso- a 4 fue el que más odio eso, pero igual hay otra cosa por la cual se odian prefiero decírselos mas tarde…

-Sigo sin creerte- Dijo Wally –No creo que me pelearía con alguien por algo tan estúpido- Dicho esto se levantó –Adiós!- se fue de la sala

-Yo tampoco te creo…- Dijo Hogie también retirándose

-Estoy cansada, nos vemos mañana…- Dijo Kuki alegre retirándose de allí

-Esta chica es rara…- Dijo Abby refiriéndose a Kuki, luego también se fue

No podía creerlo, ninguno me creía… Acabo de fracasar, solo queda una cosa para hacer y creo que si eso no funciona no habrá nada que lo haga… ¿Por qué es tan difícil? A mí cuando me hicieron recordar hace un mes lo creí fácilmente sin ni siquiera ver los videos…

-Tú me crees?- Le pregunte a Nigel, el único chico que quedo en la sala

-Tengo recuerdos vagos, supongo que no mentirías con eso- Dijo con una sonrisa, era lindo… Siempre me había gustado sin embargo nada paso…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Unas horas más tarde…

Kuki POV:

Me levante de la cama en la que llevaba recostada varias horas, no podía dormir… Algo había diferente luego de varias horas me di cuenta que una misteriosa caja apareció al lado de mis osos ¿Desde cuándo estaba aquello ahí?

Tome el paquete y lo abrí, en él había un par de DVD 's que decían "Sector v: Kuki"… No podría ver eso allí, necesitaba una televisión y un reproductor para ponerlo. De pronto recordé….

-La sala- Dije casi en un susurro

Me dirigí hacia aquel lugar y al entrar pude percatarme que había alguien en la sala, me acerque y pude ver a…

-Perfecto…-Dije otra vez susurrando, lo que me faltaba es que aquellos también se despierten…

Me acerque al sillón y pude ver como él ni se percataba de mi presencia solo veía la caja de un DVD que al contrario del mío decía "Sector v: Wallabee"

-¿Qué haces aquí?- Pregunto el sin darse vuelta, ¿Cómo sabía que yo estaba aquí?

-Encontré esto en mi cuarto y venía a ver que era- Dije tranquila, sinceramente no tenía muchas ganas de pelear hoy…

-Yo también encontré esto y lo quería ver…-Dijo con una sonrisa… Espera! Una sonrisa ¿Acaso era un sueño?

Me senté a su lado…

-lo vemos juntos? –Pregunto el con la sonrisa nuevamente en su rostro ¿Qué le pasaba?

-Cla-claro…-Tartamudee… ¿Por qué?

Comenzamos con el mío, me sentía rara a su lado, era como que pensaba que si pasaba algo él me protegería…

El video comenzó…

Mi yo de niña estaba en su cuarto jugando con los osos arcoíris, de pronto todas las luces se tornaron rojas y ella salió corriendo, en otro foco aparecía ella con 4 chicos más frente a una gran computadora, luego de recibir unas ordenes los 5 chicos desaparecieron…

Pasamos gran rato viendo partes así, pero la que más me llamo la atención fue la siguiente:

Un grupo de niños se preparaban para una noche de películas, de pronto se sentaron en uno de los sillones (Muy parecido a estos) y comenzó una película de terror, todos la miraban asombrados salvo la que "Supuestamente era yo" que se notaba asustada… En el momento en que se tornaba cada vez más densa la escena apareció un rostro en la pantalla y la niña se abrazó a un rubio que tenía al lado, primero el niño se notaba asombrado pero luego comenzó a calmar a mi yo pequeña…

Al terminar esta escena los 2 estábamos rojos (N/A: Habla de los de ahora; Los adolescentes xD)

Luego de varios minutos termino y pusimos el de él, básicamente eran las mismas escenas, salvo alguna que otro de él, Nigel y Hoagie, creo que así se llama bah da igual jugando videojuegos… Por alguna razón el siempre perdía…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Nigel POV:

Al levantarme una caja estaba en mi mesa de luz, no dude en abrirla, dentro había un DVD que decía "Sector v: Nigel"… Decidí ir a la sala a verlo…

Pero al llegar, mi mayor enemigo y la peli-negra estaban dormidos abrazados en el sillón…

.

.

.

BUEHH SE QUE ES POCO PERO AQUÍ YA ES TARDE Y TENGO SUEÑO (DEMASIADO "SWOR ART ONLINE" Y OSU! xD) Por cierto muchas gracias! Por todos sus reviews, la verdad me alegraron bastante al ver esos reviews (No estaba de humor ¬¬ Los idiotas sobran en este mundo y se las toman contra mi D:)

Cualquier duda, tomatazo (?, critica o simplemente un HOLIS! es bienvenido en un review n.n / Los dejo! Adios!

Buenas noches/tardes/días/mañanas!

CHOCOLATE120


	4. Chapter 4

**Y COMO DICE EL GRANDICIMO PORTA EN** **UNA CANCION ¡HE VUELTO! XD BUENO ESPERO QUE NO ME ODIEN Y QUE NO ME HALLAN EXTRAÑADO, SIN MAS PREAMBULOS LOS DEJO CON EL CAPITULO PERO ACUERDENCEN QUE CUALQUIER DUDA, TOMATAZO XD O CUALQUIER COSA EN UN REVIEW ES ACEPTADO (NO ES ILEGAL n.n)**

_Disclaimer:Los personajes no me pertenecen_

* * *

**Kuki POV**:

Estábamos viendo el video, pero de pronto mis parpados comenzaron…a…pesar…y…

El sol de la mañana me levanto, al acomodarse mi vista a la claridad de ese cuarto pude divisar a Nigel, Abby y Hoagie que me miraban divertidos, ¿Qué habrán echo? ¿Me habrán dibujado algo en la cara?... Trate de levantarme pero sentí un peso…

Era Wallly!

-Ahh! –Grite al ver al chico abrazándome y rápidamente me pare a un costado de los otros…¿Cómo habíamos llegado a esto?… El chico comenzó a abrir vagamente los ojos hasta que se nos quedó viendo…

-Hola- Dijo desperezándose y se fue hacia su cuarto, pero segundos después apareció otra vez –Llámenme para el desayuno…-Esta vez sí se fue…

-¿Noche divertida?- Pregunto divertida Abby mientras caminábamos hacia la cocina a hacer el desayuno…

-…- No le conteste

-Vamos! Cuenta! Se veían muy abrazaditos…-Dice golpeando levemente con su hombro mi brazo

-Solo te diré que no pasó nada de lo que en tu retorcida mente estás pensando…-Dije algo enojada

-Yo no estoy pensando nada retorcido ¿Acaso tu si?- Pregunto la morena haciéndose la inocente –Mira vos la señorita popular tiene una mente retorcida- Cuando dijo esto quería matarla pero opte por algo más pacifista y tome algunas de las cosas preparadas para el desayuno y las lleve a la mesa, la morena hiso lo mismo…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**NORMAL POV:**

Los 5 chicos desayunaban tranquilos, de rato en rato se hacía algún chiste o acotación sarcástica refiriéndose a lo ocurrido en la mañana… Sus conversaciones no eran las mismas de antes… ya no eran tan amigos… no había tanta conexión entre ellos… ya no se recordaban. Sin embargo en sus mentes seguía habiendo recuerdos vagos de los K.N.D solo que no eran suficiente como para volver a tener esa unión por la cual llegaron a ser el mejor sector…

Las luces comenzaron a ponerse rojas y en la pantalla de la sala apareció Rachel

-Sector v!- Grito, a lo que los chicos a duras penas se acercaron

-¿Qué quieres ahora?- Pregunto Wally algo mosqueado

-Vengo a hablarles de su misión... Primero debemos entrenarlos, hay muchas posibilidades de que hayan perdido la agilidad y destreza que tenían de pequeños, por eso tendrán que venir aquí a la central- Dijo Rachel

-¿Quién eres tu co-Wally iba a hablar pero Nigel lo detuvo

-Entendido, si me dices como ir estaremos allí dentro de un rato- Dijo regalándole una sonrisa a la rubia mientras tanto Wally refunfuñaba como un niñito, nadie lo callaba!

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Wally POV:**

Como se atreve a callarme! Soy Wallabe "güero" Beatles el chico más cool de toda la secundaria…

Iba a pelear con el pero, desde que esa rubia apareció en la pantalla se quedaron hablando… Supuestamente era una "escusa" ya que las chicas no habían salido de su cuarto… Todavía seguían cambiándose…

**~ 30 MINUTOS DESPUES ~~**

-Ya estamos!- Gritaron las chicas a unísono mientras llegaban a la sala

-Ya era ho…-Iba a quejarme pero creo que valió la pena, la mimada estaba muy linda, vestida con un conjunto de gimnasia verde al cual lo componían una remera hasta el ombligo y un short también bastante corto y Abby estaba más o menos igual solo que el de ella era una remera larga y holgada, y el conjunto era azul ah claro cómo olvidarlo lleva su gorra roja

-Waaalllyyyy- Hoagie me saco de mis pensamientos

-Que quieres? –pregunte enojado

-Hace 15 minutos que nos fuimos pero tú estabas tan embobado mirando adonde estaba Kuki que decidieron irse y me dejaron contigo jeje- Dijo el con una sonrisa ¡15 minutos!... Que me pasa? No puedo dejar de pensar en esa mimada… Acaso ella me… NO, NO PUEDE SER ESO!

-Va-vamos- Dije tomando al chico por el brazo adonde teníamos que ir

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

NORMAL POV:

Abby, Nigel y Kuki se encontraban en un lugar para ellos desconocido pero que sin embargo les daba un aire de melancolía…

-Que bien que llegaron!- Grito Rachel acercándose a los chicos

-Siguiendo sus órdenes –Nigel beso la mano de la chica la cual se sonrojo

-Creo que estamos de más…-Susurro Abby a Kuki la cual asintió levemente y le hiso un ademan para que la siguiera

-Rach- Dijo tiernamente llamando poco y nada la atención de la nombrada ya que seguía atontada tanto o mal que Nigel –Nosotras nos vamos a practicar – Dijo señalando una cancha de básquet a lo lejos…

-Cla-claro- Dijo Rachel en un susurro a lo cual Abby y Kuki se miraron, sonrieron y se fueron para la cancha… Al llegar a ella comenzaron a jugar y a poco más de 10 minutos pudieron divisar a Wally y Hoagie los cuales iban directo a la parejita. Ellas se miraron entre si y corrieron a buscarlos…

-Chicos-Gritaron a lo cual un castaño el cual las saludo y se acercó, arrastrando al rubio, a las chicas

-¿Qué pasa?- Pregunto con una sonrisa dirigida a Kuki, pues por más que los videos mostraron el lado bueno de Abby él no podía soportarla, lo molestaba continuamente y lo que le molestaba era que ella era la única chica por la cual moriría… Su aspecto de mujeriego puede engañar ya que por dentro el muere por tener solo una chica a sus pies y esa era la chica que lo molestaba…

**~FlashBack~**

Era el primer día de secundaria, por más gracioso que sonara no recordaba nada de lo que había pasado en su niñez… Solo recordaba el hecho de que hoy comenzaba secundaria y que tenía 13…

Llego al patio de ese gran establecimiento, todos los chicos se saludaban y contaban lo hecho en las vacaciones… Menos el….

Tomo la computadora portátil que siempre llevaba consigo y comenzó a jugar a un juego, un recuerdo de el ganándole millones de veces a un rubio le daba gracia, el, el más noob del mundo ganándole a su mejor amigo… Lo triste es que no recordaba ni su nombre…

Al rato se dio cuenta de que ya no había nadie en el patio…Joder! Se había distraído y no había escuchado la campana, miro su reloj y no dudo en salir corriendo al ver que ya era tarde…Pero de pronto al piso callo

Había tropezado…

Levanto la vista y pudo ver a una chica de cabello castaño, la cual rápidamente levantaba hojas del piso… Diviso una gorra roja a pocos pasos de allí, la busco y se la extendió a la chica…

-Gracias- Dijo la chica poniéndose la gorra

-N-no es nada, fue por mi culpa que caíste y…-La miro a los ojos y quedo atontado

-Estas bien?-Pregunto la chica a lo cual no obtuvo respuesta…

De pronto recordó que llegaba tarde a clase y se fue sin decir más… No es que no quisiera decir algo, solo es que la chica lo habría dejado sin aliento…

Pero poco a poco la chica no fue tan tierna como la primera vez y ahora solo se preocupaba en molestarlo…

Pero el… Se había enamorado y no se puede dictar al corazón

.

.

.


	5. Chapter 5

**Perdoooooon por no haber actualizado antes, es que las "adoradas" profes pusieron exámenes y bueno debía estudiar ;-;**

**Ya, estoy libre (Por ahora) así que aquí les dejo la continuación :3**

**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes no me pertenecen**

-¿Qué pasa? –Pregunto Hoagie

-Solo una imagen puede explicarlo –Dijo Kuki señalando a l¿os 2 chicos que estaban sentados charlando

-Interesante… Ya vengo- Dijo Wally con cara diabólica y acercándose a los otros, Kuki al darse cuenta de lo que haría corrió hacia el

-Qué haces!?- Pregunto alarmada cuando el rubio tomaba una gaseosa de las mesas del bar

-Me las pagara- Dijo con una sonrisa –Solo es una broma- Su sonrisa se amplió aún mas

El chico estaba por tirarles todo el líquido encima

-¿¡Qué haces!?- Gritaron 2 chicas de pronto

Rachel y Nigel se dieron vuelta y vieron al rubio tratando de volcarles las gaseosa

-¿¡Quienes son ustedes y porque hicieron eso!?-Grito el oji-verde a las chicas que aparecieron anteriormente

-Yo soy Lizzie-Dijo una de las chicas la cual era castaña, con ojos color marrón (Creo xD) ella ya no era la misma, ahora era más flaca, alta y ya no llevaba sus gafas

-Fanny- Dijo una Pelirroja (N/A: Es básicamente igual xDDD)

-¿Qué hacen aquí chicas?-Pregunto Rachel

-Veníamos a hablar sobra la misión… -Dijo Lizzie con una sonrisa

-Pero este rubio idiota estaba por tirarte esto encima-Dijo Fanny sacándole ágil y rápidamente el vaso de la mano del rubio

-A quien le dices rubio idiota!?- Pregunto enojado Wally

-Además de Rubio idiota es lento… - Dijo Fanny divertida

-Basta!-Grito Rachel

Todos la miraron, incluso Hoagie y Abby que aparecieron anda a saber cuando

-Debemos concentrarnos en la misión…- Dijo algo más calmada

-Rach tiene razón- Dijo Nigel pasando su brazo por detrás del cuello de la chica

-Cómo quieres que nos concentremos si no sabemos porque nos han llamado?- Pregunto Kuki

-A eso iba, para eso les llame a todos…-

Todos se sentaron a escuchar lo que la chica iba a decir

-Padre ha vuelto…-Dijo con algo de tristeza

-…- Nadie contesto

-Cierto que no saben de lo que hablo- Dijo con una sonrisa –Padre es el archienemigo de la Organización de KND y tiene como meta el obstaculizar o destruir a la organización cuando se le presente la oportunidad. Aunque es humano parece tener poderes malvados, como la piroquinesis y la habilidad de cambiar de forma, siendo el origen de esto desconocido. En su forma normal aparece como una oscura silueta con ojos amarillos, con una pipa permanentemente puesta en su boca.- (N/A:Wikipedia PLZ xDD) Dijo la chica, todos miraron sorprendidos…

-Se supone que es humano?-Pregunto Kuki –Me cuesta creerlo, parece sacado de un libro-

-Por lo que sabemos es humano, él es el líder de los "Adultos" y de un grupo de adolescentes, los cuales luchan constantemente contra los KND… El motivo de esta misión es salvar a la mayoría de los KND, los cuales están presos por padre el cual por lo que sabemos los usa para una serie de "Experimentos"… - Dijo aún más triste, Rachel era la única de su generación a la cual no se le había borrado completamente la memoria, por eso fue más rápido que para los demás recordar… Algo paso al borrarle la memoria..

~FlashBack~

Rachel POV:

Hoy cumplía 13, para muchos significaría una emoción y alegría enorme, pero para mí significaba el hecho de que tendría que dejar a sus amados K.N.D

-Señorita Rachel-Dijo un niño con cabello azabache y ojos de un singular color gris…

-Ya voy-Dijo mientras terminaba de grabar el video de emergencia, lo triste era que no había podido despedirse de su amado Nigel… Y claro de sus amigos.

Camino hacia un gran "Cuarto", en el cual se les borraba las mentes a los agentes

-Adios Rachel- Se dijo a si misma…

El proceso comenzó…

Pero de pronto las luces se tornaron rojas y comenzaron a parpadear, se escuchaban muchos ruidos raros, los cuales venían de las singulares armas de los K.N.D, unos segundos luego Todo se calmó y 5 chicos unidos, conocidos antes como "Los de la otra cuadra" aparecieron enfrente de ella…

-Q-que es lo que quieren?-Pregunto Rachel antes de comenzar a sentirse mareada, pues interrumpir procesos como estos es muy peligroso…

-Complacer a padre- Dijeron los 5 al mismo tiempo y luego comenzaron a reírse, Rachel se sintió peor y al tratar de contestarles se desmayó…

~FIN FlashBack~

-Luego de eso aparecí en mi cama y no recordaba nada…Por lo menos hasta que los K.N.D volvieron a reclutarme-Susurre para mí misma

-Pasa algo Rach?- Me pregunto Nigel levantándose rápidamente de donde los demás estaban…

-Debo decirles- Dije sin pensar, ¿Cómo iba a decirles la verdad? ¿Cómo haría para hacer qu se entiendan?... Debía decirles la otra razón, sino nunca podrían superar sus rencores…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

A la tarde, en la casa del árbol…

Normal POV:

Luego de lo de hoy a la mañana todos ya estaban un poco más tranquilos, o eso aparentaba ya que nadie podría estar tranquilo al saber que te enfrentarías a algo tan grave como "Padre"…

Estaba todo tranquilo, todos se entienden muy bien, salvo Nigel y Wally, Abby y Hoagie y Kuki y Abby… No se sabe porque pero Kuki desde que supo que Abby molesta a Hoagie no le habla…

Abby, Fanny, Rachel y Lizzie se encontraban hablando de ropa y "Cosas de chicas" (N/A: xP no sabía que poner y la verdad creo que Lizzie es lo único que haría :3) Kuki, Hoagie y Nigel se encontraban jugando a los videojuegos y Wally miraba la escena en silencio y algo enojado, no sabía porque pero le molestaba mucho…

-Tú crees que debería decírselos? -Le pregunto Rachel a Lizzie, la cual estaba leyendo una revista

-Creo que sí, aunque no te dejare que se los digas sola, en parte es mi culpa- Dijo Lizzie algo apenada

-No solo es tu culpa…- Interrumpió Fanny –También es mía-

-Chicas… No es momento de echarse la culpa, sino de arreglarlo, además todos sabemos que es culpa de Nigel, Kuki y Wally-

Las tres chicas asintieron y se dirigieron a la sala…

-Gane!- Grito Kuki y comenzó a hacer un baile de triunfo –Ahora me deben un oso arcoíris cada uno-

Wally POV:

Verla así de animada me alegraba y no se el porqué, tampoco sé porque me molesta tanto verla tan unida a ese idiota de Nigel… Aunque ¿Por qué lo odio?

Las chicas, todas menos Abby , aparecieron en la sala con cara extraña

-Debemos decirles algo…-Dijo Rachel…

.

.

.

**CHAN! xD Buenoo no sabia si decirles o no porque pero la la la~ soy malvada -Frota sus manos- Lel... Bueno nos leemos pronto :3**

**REVIEW?**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hola a todos!, hoy no debo agregar mucho salvo un gracias por sus reviews n.n me alegra que les guste mi historia...**

**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes no me pertenecen**

* * *

_Wally POV:_

-Debemos decirles algo…-Dijo Rachel…

-Dilo ya… Debo ganarles por quinta vez-Dijo kuki con aire de superioridad

-No es algo que se tome a la ligera kuki- Dijo Fanny algo rara…

-Lo van a decir o nos dejaran con la intriga?- Pregunte algo mosqueado

-Ya…-Dijo Rachel –Lo que les diremos es la otra causa por la cual Nigel y Wally están enojados, creemos que así podrán volver a ser amigos…-Lo último lo dijo con una sonrisa, pero no sé si quiero volver a ser amigo de ese castaño…Siento como si me hubiera lastimado y mucho

-En parte es mi culpa…-Dijo Lizzie, por alguna razón esa chica no me trae buena espina –Yo deje a Nigel en primer momento- Dirigí mi mirada a Nigel ¿Habían sido novios?

-¿Es cierto?- Pregunto kuki curiosa

-Si…-Dijo Nigel

-No solo es culpa de Lizzie- Dijo Fanny –Cuando le borraron la memoria a Nigel, a mí ya me la habían borrado hacía meses, era la más "antisocial" por así decirlo. Cuando todos ustedes llegaron a la secundaria fueron mis primeros blancos, en especial la pequeña Kuki, yo no los recordaba pero ustedes exceptuando a Nigel si me reconocían… -

-Puedes ir al blanco?- Pregunte, eran demasiados rodeos para contar solo una maldita historia

-Cállate idiota y déjame hablar!-Al contestarme así recordé un poco de ella, Fanny: La chica con la que más me peleaba de chico…

-…- No conteste

-Bueno, todo comenzó un día…-

_Fanny POV_

**~FLASHBACK~**

Era un día soleado, un castaño y una pelirroja hablaban divertidos…

De pronto una "niña" de nuestra edad, aunque no lo parecía, con un buzo verde y el cabello largo y negro llego a nuestra aula, se presentó y se sentó sola…

Mire a Nigel que estaba a mi lado y vi como miraba a la chica…

-¿Amor a primera vista?-Pregunte, a lo que el chico reacciono

-Eh?... No, solo me parece conocida- Dijo, volviendo la mirada a la chica…

Ya en el receso, vimos como la chica se juntaba con un rubio, una chica morena y un chico con gafas de aviador…

-Nigel? – Pregunte divertida, una idea pasaba por mi mente

-Que pasa Fanny?- Pregunto el chico

-Quieres jugar verdad o reto?- El chico pensó lo que yo le pregunte

-Okey- Dijo asintiendo

-Verdad o reto?- Pregunte

-Reto-Dijo Nigel sin saber lo que le esperaba

-Besa a la nuevita- Dije divertida, no esperaba que lo haga

-Ok- El chico camino hasta donde los 4 chicos estaban, tomo de la cintura a la azabache y la beso

**~Fin FlashBack~**

Recuerdo que ese fue el último día que los vi juntos, luego de ese día Kuki comenzó a juntarse con otras chicas, Wally dejo de tener amigos y Abby y Hoagie pasaron de ser los más unidos a unirse mutuamente –Dije recordando esa terrible imagen-

_Wally POV:_

Rachel termino de contarnos lo sucedido y recordé ese momento, no sé como pero lo recordé

**~FlashBack~ (Si, convulsionen porque habrá varios FlashBacks en este capítulo :3)**

Nigel no nos recordaba, lo triste era que lo único que pudimos hacer fue ver su llegada de la base lunar y no pudimos hablarle ni nada porque ya había cumplido los 13 dentro del plazo en el que estaba en el espacio…

Hoy empezamos la secundaria, y también hoy borrarían mi memoria, trate de pasar todo el día con mis amigos y recordando los buenos momentos con uno, pero el mismo arruino todo el aprecio que le tenía…

Se acercó a nosotros en el receso, pensé que por alguna razón nos recordaba, pero no fue así…

Cuando llego a nosotros romo a mi amada Kuki de la cintura y la beso…LA BESO…

La rabia recorría mi cuerpo, quería tomar un bate y matarlo, pero sabía que Kuki no querría que yo golpeara a uno… Kuki no lo alejaba, ¿Acaso le gustaba?...

NO podía ver más la escena, con mi rabia contenida me fui de allí…

**~Fin FlashBack~**

Quizás Kuki me guste… Pero no creo que ella guste de mí así que será mejor seguir así…

_Kuki POV:_

Cuando Rachel dijo eso recordé todo… Bueno ya tenía recuerdos borrosos de ese día pues, había sido mi primer beso…

**~FlashBack~**

Me dolía mucho que Nigel no esté con nosotros, era mi mejor amigo y el único que sabía de mi amor hacia Wally pero ese dolor aumentaba cuando recordaba que hoy a Wally le borrarían la memoria…

Estábamos en el receso, hablaba entretenida con mi primer y único amor: Wally… Pero rápidamente esa imagen fue destrozada, en cuestión de segundos alguien me había tomado de la cintura y había robado mi primer beso, no podía moverme el shock que me causo al darme cuenta de que la persona que me besaba era Nigel fue máximo… Cuando volví en mí, aleje a Nigel pero Wally ya no estaba, desde ese día nunca más pude hablar con el…

**~FIN FlashBack~**

Mire a Nigel y a Wally con vergüenza pero siempre preguntándome ¿Qué había pasado?, ¿Cómo un beso pudo arruinar una amistad tan duradera como la que tenía con Nigel y también como pudo hacer que pase de amar a un chico a odiarlo por completo? O quizás lo sigo amando…

Nigel POV:

No podía mirar a nadie directo al rostro, había besado a mi supuesta mejor amiga cuando sabía que le gustaba el rubio, también siento como si hubiera traicionado a mi corazón…

-Lo siento…- Fue lo único que se ocurrió decir

-Todo fue mi culpa…-Dijo Fanny

-Los perdono…-Dijo Kuki –Y a la vez les agradezco… -¿Qué? ¿Por qué dijo eso?

-¿Por qué nos agradecerías?-Pregunto Fanny

-Acaban de hacer que recuerde 2 cosas importantes…- Dijo con una sonrisa

-A mí también…- Dijo Wally mirándome desafiantemente

-¿Qué tiene que ver Rachel con todo esto?- Dijo Hoagie

-Yo…-Dijo Rachel, yo me preguntaba lo mismo que Hoagie –Yo vi todo, vi como Nigel besaba a Kuki y mi corazón dio un vuelco…- Termino tristemente… ¿Acaso ella también me quería?, le iba a preguntar pero la chica salió corriendo

-Pobrecita- Dijo Kuki

-Chicos no es por nada pero ¿Dónde está Abby?-Pregunto Hoagie mirando para los costados

_Lizzie POV:_

Que idiotas, no se dieron cuenta que me había ido… Ahora estoy sola en el cuarto de Rachel, el cual tiene todos los archivos de los K.N.D, a padre le encantara esto a sobremanera

-Hola? Padre?- Lo llame, no había nadie así que el riesgo era mínimo

-Padre?- Pregunto una voz desde atrás mío… Mierda, me habían descubierto, pero nadie tenía que saberlo

.

.

* * *

**Para las personas que odian tanto a Lizzie como yo, dense cuenta que no es buenita .3. Burno, espero actualizar pronto, nos leemos luego!**

**Review?**


	7. Chapter 7

**Holisss! bueno se que no tarde mucho pero tampoco es que lo subi al otro dia Dx perdon por la espera! y gracias por sus reviews, miren estoy escribiendo otro fick de los K.N.D (Es demasiado empalagoso pero creo que estara bueno) aqui una pregunta:**

**¿Lo subo ya o espero hasta terminar este?**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen**

* * *

-Tu trabajas para padre?- Pregunto una morena, la cual miraba enojada a Lizzie

-Mira morena…- Dijo Lizzie acercándose lentamente a Abby –Yo nunca estuve en los K.N.D todos saben eso… Pero esta belleza no viene de la nada, padre fue el único que me ayudo cuando ustedes decían ser mis "amigos" pero ¿Por qué te doy explicaciones?-

-No sé, lo que si se es que todos lo sabrán- Dijo Abby tratando de salir, pero la otra chica la tomo por el brazo impidiendo su salida

-Si tú les dices, lo que todos sabrán que TU estas con los adolescentes y a mí me creerán ¿No es triste?- Pregunto Lizzie con un poco de sarcasmo –A-abby – Comenzó a hacerse la que lloraba -Abby me ataco sin razón y me dijo que ella y los adolescentes nos ganarían… T-también me acuso de robarle la atención de padre, no sé ni siquiera quien es ese pero…- Sonrió –Buena actuación no?-

-La verdad yo no sería actriz si fuera vos- Dijo Abby tomando el brazo de la chica y tirándola de un solo movimiento al piso –Por cierto… Abby no está con los adolescentes, nunca lo haría- Tomo la gorra roja y fue a cambiarse, esta ropa no le agradaba.

Luego de unos minutos salió del cuarto siendo la morena de siempre, su gorra roja, su buzo azul y una gran trenza…

**ABBY POV:**

Lizzie estaba con padre, hace unas horas no me hubiera importado, pero gracias a la idiota de Cree ahora quiero destrozar a cualquiera que se meta con los K.N.D

**_~*~ FLASH BACK_**

Todos se habían ido y me habían dejado sola en este cuarto de niña, ya que a nadie le importaba me fui a mi cuarto y me puse a hablar con mi amada hermana

**LLAMADA TELEFONICA°**

**Cree: ¿Qué pasa Abby?**

**Abby: No creerás donde estoy… En la guarida de los K.N.D**

**Cree: ¿Qué haces allí? ¿No querrás volver con ellos no?**

**Violeta (Amiga de Cree): Volverá con esos! No funciono la lavada de cerebro**

**Abby: -…-**

**Cree: Callate Violeta ella no sabe nada –Dijo asi en un susurro y golpeando a su amiga-**

**Violeta: Abby estás ahí pequeña?**

**Abby: Me borraron la memoria?**

**Cree: Abby hermanita no le creas a esta idiota…**

**Abby: Violeta no es la idiota, Abby si…**

**Cree: Estas hablando en tercera persona?**

**Abby: Abby habla en tercera persona porque acaba de recordar las cosas, Abby sabe que Cree es mala, que nunca la quiso es más Abby sabe todo los planes de los adolescentes pero se quedara con los K.N.D**

**Acto seguido Abby cortó**

**~*~FIN LLAMADA~*~**

-¿Cómo pude ser tan idiota? Creyéndole a Cree todo este tiempo cuando en realidad los chicos que están debajo de este techo fueron mis amigos- Iba a salir pero tropecé con algo

Era una caja, la cual decía: Secretos de Abby

-Que bien escondido estas eh!- Dije sarcástica, como de pequeña no podía encontrar otro escondite

Adentro de la caja había unos DVD'S y un diario íntimo…

Comencé a leer el diario, nada irrelevante, eran todas notas de misiones hasta que…

22 De Abril (Ponele xD )

Kuki, Rachel y yo hoy tuvimos una pijama-da, fue divertida y antes de irnos a dormir vimos una película de terror con los chicos. Kuki parecía muy asustada, pero por suerte siempre esta Wally para cuidarla, me pregunto siempre ¿Por qué no están juntos? ¿Acaso no se gustan? Aunque eso no parece, están todos los días juntos y Wally siempre la cuido recuerdo cuando ese niño quiso casarse con Kuki, Wally se puso furioso pero bueno yendo al grano… Esa misma noche Kuki nos contó a Rachel y a mí que le gustaba Wally, nosotras le dijimos que era obvio y ella se sonrojo mucho parecía un tomate, luego Rachel dijo que le gustaba Nigel aunque estuviera con… Ella… Al final fue mi turno y les conté mi oscuro secreto: Me gusta Hoagie, no sé porque el pero me parece lindo y bueno aunque sea taaaan mujeriego…

-Hoagie!?- Prácticamente grita, ¿Cómo podía gustarme él? Es el mayor odio de mi vida, él es… es -Hoagie, es Hoagie- Susurre –Quizás a Abby si le guste un poquito-Caí rendida a la cama y me di cuenta de la incómoda ropa que llevaba

-A Abby no le gusta esta ropa- Tome un cambio de ropa y fui hasta la habitación de Rachel, allí encontré a Lizzie hablando con padre, esa chica nunca me agrado ni siquiera cuando era novia de Nigel…

_**~FIN FLASH BACK~**_

Camine hasta la sala y al llegar todos me miraban fijamente y Rachel consolaba a una "devastada" Lizzie…

-Ya les vino con el cuento?- Pregunte enojada, está bien que hallamos cambiado y nos hubiéramos distanciados pero… No podían dejarme por esa zorra

-E-ella fue la que me golpeo y esta con los adolescentes!- Grito Lizzie y fue a resguardarse al pecho de su amiga

-Le creen?-

-Dinos tu versión- Dijo Wally acercándose demasiado

-Yo era de los adolescentes hasta hace 15 minutos aproximadamente, me pelee con mi hermana y me di cuenta de que ella es la culpable de que no los recuerde…Cuando termine de hablar con mi hermana trate de salir de m cuarto pero encontré una caja, en la cual encontré unos videos, es hiso que recobre la mayoría de la memoria, sé que tu amabas a Kuki, Nigel a Rachel y Hoagie era un mujeriego, que hicimos demasiadas misiones y que nos enfrentamos a los peores villanos sin embargo seguimos juntos… Pero me entristece recordar ya que ahora extraño estar como antes y no sé cómo Abby pudo vivir así todos estos años- Estaba diciendo todos mis sentimientos, me miraban fijamente pero Kuki se levantó y me abrazo

-Seamos amigas-Dijo la japonesita con una sonrisa, esta era la Kuki de los videos no la zorra que estaba siendo anteriormente

-Termina tu historia-Dijo Wally serio alejando a Kuki

-No sé cómo ni porque pero mi cerebro me impulso a buscar un cambio de ropa y en vez de cambiarme allí a cambiarme en la habitación de Rachel, allí es donde la escuche hablaba con… Padre- Todos miraron a Lizzie y la chica solo comenzó a sonreír

-Veo que le creen- Dijo resignada

-Que haces?- Dijo Kuki al ver que la chica se levantaba y apretaba un botón

-Largo su pesadilla- Dijo Lizzie sacándose rápidamente el abrigo y mostrando uno de los uniformes de los adolescentes –Solo quería a mi Nigel y ustedes me trataron mal, luego de tanta humillación de parte de toda la escuela decidí vengarme, principalmente de la chica por la cual mi novio moría- Dijo mirando a Rachel –Ahora solo les queda rendirse frente a PADRE Y SU CLAN- Grito esto último y en cuestión de segundos un grupo de adolescentes apareció, en el cual se encontraban Cree y Violeta…

-Chicos! A las capsulas de escape- Grito Rachel todos salieron corriendo pero Kuki tropezó, Wally iba delante de todos por eso no se dio cuenta y los demás chicos solo pensaban en escapar…

.

.

.

**Bueno se que el fick fue muuuyyy corto, pero buano no me caracterizo por tener ficks de 11261631 capitulos xDD pero tranquilos todavia queda capitulos mas ;-; pobre Koks **

**NOS LEEMOS PRONTO**

**CHOCOLATE120**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hola! Bueno debo preguntarles algo importante (Para mi *¬*) ¿Alguien tiene los capítulos de los K.N.D? Pues porque esto es asi, yo los tenia pero mi neetbok convulsiono y ahora que la arreglaron resulta que no están mas mis capítulos y los quiero tanto ;-; Si alguien es tan bueno de pasármelos por e-mail se los agradeceré para siempre, y si quieren les dibujo o escribo algo...**

**Bueno **** no molesto mas...**

**Gracias por los review**

* * *

**Wally POV:**

Habíamos huido, eran demasiados como para darles lucha, llegamos a una de las capsulas y me di cuenta de algo… Faltaba Kuki

-Chicos!- Grite y llame la atención de todos –Falta Kuki!- Volví a gritar, ¿Cómo había podido olvidarla? Le prometí que la cuidaría….Espera ¿Qué?

**~FLASHBACK~**

2 niños pequeños. Una japonesita y un australiano veían una película de terror sentados en el sillón de la sala, sus compañeros ya dormían pues los niños de 10 no debían estar despiertos a las 4 a.m. sin embargo ninguno de los 2 podía conciliar el sueño y se pusieron a ver "Actividad paranormal" (N/A: Amoooooo esa peli, además se apega a esa época de cuando tenían 10 :3)

-Tranquila Koks- Decía un rubio tocando los cabellos azabaches de la niña mientras la tranquilizaban

-Tengo miedo- Decía la chica mientras se tapaba los ojos con las mangas de su buzo verde

-Yo siempre te cuidare-Contesto el oji-verde mientras la abrazaba

-Lo prometes?- pregunto la niña mirándolo a los ojos

-Claro- Contesto con una sonrisa

-Gracias- Y beso su cachete

**~FIN FLASHBACK~**

**-Wally pov-**

-Debo buscarla!- Grite y trate de salir pero alguien me tomaba del brazo

-Son demasiados!-Grito Nigel apretando su agarre

-Debo cuidarla, se lo prometí!-Trate de zafarme pero Hoagie ayudo a Nigel

-Mira cuatro…-Comenzó a decir Rachel –Son muchos y padre es muy poderoso, así, sin entrenamiento li único que lograremos es que nos atrape y que lastime a tres. Solo esperemos y preparémonos para una pelea muy fuerte y peligrosa-

-…-No dije nada y me senté en el suelo resignado, hace poco me d cuenta que ella me gustaba y ya la pierdo sin haberle dicho nada…

-¿Y qué haremos?-Pregunto Abby

-Esperar-Dijo Rachel

-Abby piensa que Cree y Violeta no son muy peligrosas- Dijo Abby

-Lo se Abby, pero imagínate a millones de ellas mucho más entrenadas-Dijo Rachel tratando de hacer entrara en razón a Abby

~Ya en la noche~

Me levante al escuchar unas voces…

-Y que haremos?-Preguntaba una voz a la cual otra le respondió

-Deberíamos llevarlo, pero creo que si le hicieron algo no podrá aguantarlo –Alce la vista y me di cuenta que las voces eran nada más ni nada menos que Abby y Hoagie-

-Lo se…-Dijo la chica

-Chicos?-Pregunte, ellos me miraron alarmados

-Wally!-Dijeron los chicos

-De que hablaban?-Pregunte, aunque era obvio

-Abby no hablaba de nada en especial ¿Por qué preguntas?-Dijo Abby en su singular tercer persona

-Si je je no sé por qué preguntas…-Dijo Hoagie más nervioso que la chica

-Es obvio que traman algo-Dije

-Te dije que hablaras más bajo!-Le recrimino la chica

-Chicos se me ocurrió un plan para…-Llego Nigel feliz, pero al verme se callo

-Un plan para qué?-Pregunte ya un poco enojado

-No debes saber-Dijo Nigel

-No quiero volver a pelearme contigo, dime que traman-Le exigí tomándolo de la camisa

-Okey-Dijo, tomo aire y…-Queremos salvar a Kuki, pero sabíamos que si te decíamos y cuando llegábamos allí Kuki estaba herida o algo por el estilo tú no lo podrías aguantar y arruinarías todo-

-Yo no arruinaría nada-Dije enojado

-Si tú lo dices…-Dijo Hoagie sarcástico

-Bueno este es el plan…-

**KUKI POV:**

Me habían dejado ¿Cómo pudieron dejarme? ¿Acaso soy un estorbo? Sé qué hace poco volvimos a llevarnos bien pero… ¿Tan rápido se olvida a una amiga de pequeños?

-Mira a quien tenemos aquí-Dijo una voz grave

-¿Quién eres?- Pregunte, no se podía ver nada ya que la persona que hablaba estaba en las sombras

-No me reconoces acaso?- Pregunto de vuelta, acto seguido un hombre con una pipa salió de las sombras. Parecía más la sombra de un hombre

-No me apetece recordarte-Dije enojada, ¿Cómo podía tener a una chica esposada y no hacer nada?

-Cuando me recuerdes pensaras bien si estar del lado de esos chiquillos o del mío-Dijo, aunque pareciera raro comenzó a sacarme las esposas, pero me tomo del brazo y me metió a una celda… Mucho peor…

**~FLASHBACK~**

Estábamos huyendo pero de pronto tropecé con lo que menos esperaba… Uno de mis ositos arcoíris, cuando me levante ya los chicos se habían ido y un gas inundo toda la casa del árbol…

Luego de varias horas desperté en una casa gigante y con un dolor en las muñecas, al bajar la vista me di cuenta que unas esposas lastimaban mis delicadas muñecas…

-¿¡Wally!?-Grita, quizás en algún lugar de esta casa el chico me buscaba… Repetí su nombre por unos minutos hasta que me di por vencida…

-Dijiste que me cuidarías- Comencé a sollozar ¿Me habrán olvidado? No, Wally no haría eso… O si

**~FIN FLASHBACK~**

-Quien diría que te encontraríamos aquí?-Pregunto una voz muy conocida para mi

-¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Acaso no estabas en esa escuela de arte?-Pregunte desconcertada

-Escuela de arte… Pfff quien se creería esa idiotez-Dijo otra voz

-Es mi hermana tu qué crees? Te dije que ya no es la misma que antes de los 13-Dijo Mushi la cual estaba en la misma celda que yo, también había un preadolescente parecido a Hoagie y uno muy parecido a Wally

-Mi hermano también tiene esa edad y está igual de idiota-Dijo el rubio

-El mío también, aunque debo aceptar que quiero ser como el-Dijo el niño parecido a Hoagie

-Hermanos? ¿Quiénes son?-Pregunte desconcertada

-Yo soy Tommy, hermano del súper genial e inteligente Hoagie-Dijo el chico besando mi mano

-Yo soy Joey, hermano de Wally-Dijo el rubio, era parecido debo admitirlo aunque no tan lindo como Wallabe

-No le nombres a Wally que se sonroja-Dijo mi hermana, haciéndome molestar, la golpee en la cabeza

-Te gusta mi hermano?... Espera tu eres Kuki?-Asentí, el chico se acercó a mi hermana y a Tommy y les susurro algo, los 3 rieron

-Bueno, ahora debemos idear un plan para salir de aquí-Dije…

-Ya hemos intentado salir, no pudimos pero ahora que tenemos tu ayuda nos será más fácil-Dijo Mushi abrazándome

-Espero que sean al menos la mitad de lo buenos que fueron sus hermanos de agentes-Dije feliz, los 2 chicos asintieron

-Yo soy mejor que Wallabe-Dijo el rubio

-Hoagie al lado mío es un principiante-Dijo Tommy

-Bueno el plan es el siguiente…-

.

.

.

**Hasta aquí por hoy :3 pero bueno, gracias por sus reviews y acuérdense de que si tienes los capítulos me lo dicen y yo por inbox les mando mi mail para que me lo envíen *-* el que lo haga voy a estar completamente agradecida :3**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hola a todos! ¿como estan?**

Kuki Saban!-Gritaron 5 adolescentes, la nombrada paro sin creer lo que pasaba mientras un rubio le gritaba que entrara a la nave

~*UNAS HORAS ANTES*~

Wally POV:  
Nuestro plan era simple, entraríamos sigilosamente y nos llevaríamos a Kuki… Lo único que me advirtieron los chicos es que tenga paciencia y no me desespere por ir a buscarla…

-Bueno chicos-Dijo Nigel… O mejor dicho uno poniéndose unas gafas negras de sol

-…-Todos nos sentamos a escuchar que nos tocaba a cada uno

-Abby: Tu iras a por Kuki… Hoagie: Tú trataras de cubrir a Abby… Yo iré a vigilar que nada salga mal y Wally, bueno tu tendrás que conducir la nave y si llega a pasar algo malo debes volver y avisarle a Rachel- Dijo, ¿Por qué yo no hacía nada? Yo soy el que quiere más que nadie salvar a Koks pero ellos nada más

-¡ ¿ME DEJARAN EN LA NAVE ?!- Pregunte enojado

-Lo siento cuatro pero eres muy impulsivo y si llega a pasarle algo a tres tenemos miedo de que explotes y trates de matar a todos tú solo- Dijo cinco tratando de tranquilizarme

-Tómatelo como cuando jugamos videojuegos- Dijo dos acercándose a mi

-¿Y cómo es eso?-Pregunte

-Fácil, nosotros jugamos bien y tú solo miras para no perder-Dijo con una sonrisa, lo golpee en la cabeza

-Basta chicos, tranquilícense y vallan a prepararse, debemos salir antes de que Rach despierte-Dijo uno, solo me fui para mi cuarto pensando en ¿ Que estará pasando con Koks en este momento?

Mushi POV:

Mi hermana se veía tan linda, ya no era la misma Kuki que hace 3 años entro en mi vida… Recuerdo la última vez que la vi, mejor dicho la última vez que vi a la Kuki tierna… En su cumpleaños de 13

~FLASHBACK~

-Adiós chicos-Decía mi hermana abrazando a Tommy y a Joey

-Te extrañaremos Kuki-Dijo Joey, luego le susurro algo al oído a lo que mi hermana sonrió… Celos contrólense

-No creo que me recuerde-Dijo triste mi hermana, creo que se de lo que hablan

-Te extrañare líder-Dije con una sonrisa abrazando a mi hermana

-Ven aquí Mushi-Mí hermana me estrujó en un abrazo

-Ya suéltame, que me asfixias- Dije casi violeta

-Bueno chicos… Ya debo irme, por ultimo quería decirles que den lo mejor de ustedes, los niños del mundo dependen de ustedes para acabar con los adultos por eso mismo los K.N.D deben ser fuertes y entender que por más maldad que haya en el mundo un niño puede cambiarlo-Dijo mi hermana en modo emotiva y casi por llorar, luego volvió a abrazarnos y se fue para el cuarto donde su memoria seria borrada

~FIN FLASHBACK~

Luego de eso nunca fue la misma, encima hace unos meses desaparecí con una excusa y no fue tan malo ya que volví a encontrarme con mi hermanita

-Bueno, ahora debemos prepararnos- Dijo Kuki firme, tal y como era de líder años atrás

-¿Qué haremos cada uno?-Pregunto Joey

-Ammm Joey tu cuida a Mushi, Mushi trata de escapar y con Tommy les cubriremos la espalda-Dijo Kuki animada

-¿Y como saldremos de aquí?-Pregunto Tommy

-Fácil…-Dijo mi hermana, acto seguido tomo su oso arcoíris y le saco su cabeza, en él se encontraba una lima, comenzó a limar los barrotes de la celda (N/A: Clásico de película :3 )

Al poco tiempo ya estamos todos caminando por los pasillos…

NORMAL POV:

~Agentes 1, 2,4 y 5:

-Cuatro quédate aquí!-Decía uno saliendo de la nave

-No quiero que te enojes, luego jugaremos videojuegos-Decía dos tratando de apaciguar las cosas

-Abby piensa que si su amiga sale lastimada por tu culpa va a golpearte- Dijo cinco saliendo de la nave con aura asesina y dejando solo a cuatro dentro de la nave

-Pff-Bufo el chico mientras se ponía a escuchar música

-Vamos cinco!-Susurro uno mientras la morena comenzó a cortar el vidrio de la ventana para entrar

-Listo-Dijo al terminar, uno entro primero con su arma lanza dulces en alto, luego paso cinco con un arma parecida, solo que esta tenia pelotas de pin pon y por ultimo cubriendo la retaguardia entro dos con una resortera… Se veían ridículos pero los K.N.D lo valían.

-A quienes tenemos aquí-Dijo una voz atrás de ellos

~Mientras tanto

-Vamos Mushi, Joey salgan atrás de mí y tu Tommy cubre su retaguardia!-Grito Kuki mientras sacaba una arma congeladora de adentro de su oso arcoíris, sí que eran útiles estos hermosos juguetes!

-Ok-Joey tomo la mano de Mushi y una de las armas de dulces y espero hasta que Kuki les diera la señal…

Ya habían salido de la celda y ahora tendrían que caminar solo hasta uno de los cuartos de enfrente ya que con sus camperas improvisaron una soga y podrían salir de ahí sin tener que atenerse a los peligros que llevaba esa casa… Kuki miraba todo atentamente, no solo porque tenía que cuidar a los pequeños sino también porque de algún modo esa casa le parecía conocida…

-Como que tienes a Kuki enjaulada?-Decía una voz dentro de uno de los cuartos

-Si chiquillo! No me importa que esa niña te guste… Está haciendo imposible mi plan y no la dejare-Contesto otra voz aún más grave

-No le hagas nada!... Ella no es la misma odiosa de los K.N.D, ahora no es dulce ni nada de eso-Dijo la primera voz

-Mi hermano tiene razón además ¿Qué harás con Hoagie, Nigel y Abby?-Pregunto una voz de chica

-Kuki apúrate!-Dijo Joey al ver que me había parado

-No, ustedes sigan… Yo debo salvarlos-Dijo la japonesita con voz firme

-No te dejare sola!-Dijo su hermanita, Joey tomo a la pequeña otra vez de la mano

-Cuídate Kuki!-Dicho esto se llevó arrastrando a la pequeña

Joey POV:

Tome a Mushi y me la lleve, Tommy se había adelantado y ya había puesto la "Soga"… Baje yo primero a pedido de Tommy, solo para vigilar el perímetro… Al bajar vi a mi hermano tirado leyendo un comic…

-¿Qué haces aquí?-Le pregunte sin creer que el güero había venido hasta aquí

-Que haces TU aquí?-Pregunto con una ceja alzada

Iba a contestarle pero Tommy me aviso que Mushi iba bajando, la ayude y por ultimo Tommy bajo

-Wally?-Preguntaron los 2 a unísono

-Que hacen todos ustedes aquí?-Pregunto nuevamente mi hermano

-Estamos aquí desde hace una semana ¿Acaso no te diste cuenta que faltaba en casa?-Pregunte indignado, mi hermano no dijo nada

Un grito agudo se escuchó de pronto

-KUKI!-Gritamos Tommy, Mushi y yo a unísono

.

.

* * *

**cHANNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN .3.**


End file.
